A spectrometric sensor may be defined as a sensor that can be configured to disperse a spectrum of light radiated from a light source, and quantitatively measure radiation intensities, etc. at many wavelength positions in the spectrum. Currently, spectrometric sensors are used in various fields such as research fields, medicine fields, etc.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.